


Danganronpa, V4

by MagicSpyglass



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck, Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Multi, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSpyglass/pseuds/MagicSpyglass
Summary: A bunch of kids FIGHT TO THE DEATH in a danagnronpa-style game! Who dies? Who lives?





	1. Character list

HUMANS:

Chloe Spyglass, 17, ULTIMATE TOY COLLECTOR

John Egbert, 14, ULTIMATE PRANKSTER

Rose Lalonde, 15 ULTIMATE THERAPIST 

Dave Strider, 14, ULTIMATE DJ

Jade Harley, 14, ULTIMATE SHARPSHOOTER 

Jane Crocker, 16, ULTIMATE BAKER

Roxy Lalonde, 17, ULTIMATE GENETICIST 

Dirk Strider, 17, ULTIMATE PUPPETEER 

Jake English, 16, ULTIMATE ADVENTURER

Alice Stewart, 13, ULTIMATE WANDERER

Billy Monroe, 14, ULTIMATE SLEUTH 

Buggs Girth, 13, ULTIMATE BULLY

Carla Conrad, 14, ULTIMATE SMUGGLER 

Cindy Tacca, 13, ULTIMATE NARCISSIST 

Felix Huxley, 15, ULTIMATE HEIR

Jerome Que, 13, ULTIMATE YOYOIST

Lilly Monroe, 14, ULTIMATE DETECTIVE

Madison Walker, 13, ULTIMATE BIOLOGIST

Monty Python, 14, ULTIMATE ENTREPRENEUR 

Kennedy "Nugget" Gold, ULTIMATE DIGGER

Osborne "Ozzy" Inform, ULTIMATE GERMAPHOBE

Penny Monochrome, ULTIMATE METAL DETECTOR 

Rodney "Ron" Seaman, 13, ULTIMATE UNLUCKY

Steven "Stevie", 16, ULTIMATE HALL MONITOR 

Theodore "Ted" Huxley, 13, ULTIMATE SERVANT 

David Cartrage, 15, ULTIMATE BASEBALL STAR

Eleatrice "Ella" ???, 16, ULTIMATE PRYOMANCER

Katie Barnicle, 15, ULTIMATE FISHERMAN

Noah Kristof, 16, ULTIMATE SOCCER STAR

Mouchette ???: 13, ULTIMATE NETARTIST

Peter Popoff, 16, ULTIMATE SCHOLAR 

Calliope Evergreen, ???, ULTIMATE ???

Kody Evergreen, ???, ULTIMATE DANCER

Scott Crypid, 14, ULTIMATE CRYPOLOGIST

Violet Baudelaire, 18, ULTIMATE INVENTOR

Klaus Baudelaire, 16, ULTIMATE SCHOLAR 

Isadora Quagmire, 17, ULTIMATE POET

Duncan Quagmire, 17, ULTIMATE REPORTER

Quigley Quagmire, 17, ULTIMATE CARTOGRAPHER

Fiona Widdershins, 21 ULTIMATE MYCOLOGIST

Camelia Spats, 13, ULTIMATE DIVA 

???? ????, ???, ULTIMATE PUPPET MASTER 

Franco Bevan, 18, ULTIMATE PIANIST

Owl Sensory, 17, ULTIMATE PESSIMIST 

Lorelei Hosein, 18, ULTIMATE ARTIST

Jay Sensory, 13, ULTIMATE OPTIMIST

Goldie Piglet, 14, ULTIMATE EXPLORER

Garnet Gemstone, 15, ULTIMATE DREAMER

TROLLS: 

Karkat Vantas, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE QUADRANT COUNSELOR

Aradia Megido, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE ARCHEOLOGIST 

Travos Nitram, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE ANIMAL TRAINER

Sollux Captor 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE PROGRAMER

Nepeta Lejion, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE SHIPPURR

Kanaya Maryam, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE FASHIONISTA

Terezi Pryope, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE LEGISLACEATOR

Vriska Serket, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE LUCKY

Equius Zahhak, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE ROBOTIST

Gamzee Makara, 9 sweeps, ULTIMATE SUBJUGGULATOR

Eridan Ampora, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE CAPTAIN

Feferi Peixes, 8 sweeps, ULTIMATE EMPRESS 

Cherubs:

Calliope, 15, ULTIMATE FANFICTION AUTHOR

Hybrids:

Claude Pagen, 17 IHYs, ULTIMATE PROTECTOR

Caroline Pagen, 19 IHYs, ULTIMATE IRREDEEMABLE 

Campanella Pagen, 14 IHYs, ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS 

Richard "Dick" Wiccen, 14 IHYs, ULTIMATE EMPEROR 

Henry Fitzgerld, 16 IHYs, ULTIMATE <strike>ESCORT</strike> ANIMATOR

Jacque Boniface, 15 IHYs, ULTIMATE DEPRESSED 

Overall: 69 players. 

  



	2. Chapter one, First blood!

Chloe was sitting on the carpet, sighing as she stared at the list. She was chosen

randomly as a player in Danganronpa, a peacetime game formed by a few kingdoms. She missed her family. All she had from her previous life were her possessions, mostly some toys. Chloe felt oddly depressed. She had taken her pills, right? It might of been the feeling of despair in the air. 

The girl decided to socialize. Afterall, she might as well get to know the "cast". The girl jumped up, taking a brief moment to stretch before walking out of her room, locking it carefully. The girl didn't want anyone to sneak inside after all. Chloe decided to walk in a random direction, eventually coming across… something.

Buggs: I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of NERDS like you.

Nugget: Nugget wishes Buggs to shut up! Nugget has become the ultimate digger! 

Buggs: Who cares? I DON'T. 

Chloe didn't mean to join the conversation between the obese Buggs and the bizzare Nugget. It just sort of… happened

Nugget: Can square glassed lady back up Nugget?

Buggs: Oh shut up Nugget

Chloe: Uh, why are you guys arguing?

Buggs: BECAUSE NUGGET HAS A NAME!

Chloe: Yeah we all know that, Kennedy ri-

Nugget: NUGGETS NAME IS NUGGET.

Chloe: Why don't you like your real name Nugget?

Nugget: NUGGET THINKS KENNEDY IS A STUPID NAME. 

Nugget: NUGGET PREFERS NUGGET.

Buggs: She he's weird!

Chloe: Okay… I'll call you Nugget…

Nugget: Square glassed lady understands.

Chloe: My name's Chloe…

Nugget: Oh, sorry Chloe! 

Nugget: Nugget now knows square glassed lady's name! 

Nugget: It's Chloe.

????: Strange.

A girl with blonde hair and purple eyes approached the group.

Rose: My name is Rose. 

Nugget: Nugget thinks Rose is pretty!

Nugget: Same with Chloe.

Nugget: But not as pretty as the pretty Lily!

Buggs: Oh, her.

Rose: Thank you, I suppose. 

Rose: What are your two friends? I haven't been in this section of the dorms before.

Chloe: Oh, that's easy! I'm Chloe! OwO

Rose: Oh, so you're Chloe? 

Rose: Ultimate toy collector, right?

Chloe: I wanted to be the ultimate author but they made me the toy collector instead.

Chloe: It makes no sense!

Chloe: I'm awesome at writing! My toy collection is just a hobby!

Rose: Oh that's pretty awful.

Buggs: PFTT YOU STILL PLAY WITH TOYS?

Chloe: Yes i do ULTIMATE BULLY.

Buggs: I COULD KILL YOU IN A SECOND!

Buggs: DONT-

Suddenly, the boy is tackled by someone with black hair. Not quite who Chloe was looking for.

Stevie: Look around you Buggs. Everyone can see you.

The kid was right. Everybody had surrounded the group. Chloe suddenly felt sheepish when she saw the boy she had a crush on, the Ultimate Scholar. 

Chloe: *whispers* He's right. 

Buggs: YOU SONOFABITCH AT LEAST SAY IT OUTLOUD!

Nugget: Nugget says that you are actually a son of a bitch.

Buggs: So you actually swore? Huh.

Chloe: Yeah… h..he can swear…

Buggs: Who the hell are you looking at anyways?

Chloe slowly backed away, ignoring Buggs's insults before running away. The girl decided to stay inside for the rest of the night. 

The next day Chloe woke up, wearing the same clothes. It wasn't natural, as somebody was knocking at her door. 

Chloe: *murmurs* who is it?

????: I'm Jane.

Jane: Are you okay? 

The girl tiredly walked to the door, unlocking it with her key.

Chloe: Your the Ultimate Baker, right?

Jane: Yes I am!

Jane: You seemed crushed by what happened, are you alright miss?

Chloe: No, no I'm not.

Jane placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Jane: Don't worry about it. We mostly talked about the whole thing with Buggs and Nugget. 

Chloe: Oh… so nobody knew I existed?

Jane: :o No, of course not!

Jane: Most of us were worried!

Jane: We didn't know where your dorm was so we were hoping you weren't hurt!

Chloe gave a small smile. Perhaps this place was not so bad after all!

Jane: So are you feeling better?

Chloe: Yeah, I am.

Jane: *looks around the room* Chloe, right? 

Chloe: Yep thats me! Heh. 

Jane: See, I was right! 

Jane: Do you wish to become friends?

Jane: I think friendship should make you feel less lost. 

Chloe: Of course Jane! I think we'd make a good team!

Jane: Indeed! 

Jane: You, me, and my other friends!

Jane: Come on, let's go! Breakfast is almost upon us.

Before she knew it, Chloe was being dragged by her new friend. She had hoped that she could sit with her cousin and her two friends who had somehow gotten in this game as well, but sitting with new people sounded good too.

Chloe and Jane were the first two to arrive, so they basically had free reign on the food, which luckily was provided for them so they could focus on the game. As Chloe was grabbing a bunch of apple danishes for her plate, she decided to ask her new friend a question.

Chloe: So who didn't freak out? 

Jane: It's pretty obvious. Buggs, Camelia, and Cindy.

Chloe: Ah, makes sense. 

Jane: Wow, you certainly love your danishes!

Chloe: I rarely get my hands on some!

A few others entered the cafeteria, all of them were trolls. 

Tavros: uH iM sOOO gLAD yOU mADE mE tHESE nEW lEGS eQUIUS!

Equius: D--> It is no problem Tavros

Nepeta: :33< we just gotta help that other kid

Equius: D--> You mean Monty right 

Nepeta: yes thats him i think we could puurhaps help him

Equius: D--> I need to get his permission first

Nepeta: :33< makes sense!

Nepeta noticed the two human girls, giving a worried look.

Nepeta: :33< where were mew we were worried about mew!

Jane: She was just embarrassed.

Chloe: Uh, yeah!

Nepeta: :33< okay that makes a lot of sense actually!

Nepeta: :33< *ac notices shirt* you like purrbeasts too?

Chloe: I love ALL animals!

Chloe: I'll tell you later.

Nepeta: :33< i cant wait to hear!

Nepeta: :33< meet me in the garden place in the middle of the building thing!

Equius gave a glance towards Nepeta, causing her to follow her friends to a fable. 

Jane: Let's do the same thing with us shall we?

Soon, everyone else flooded into the cafeteria. Chloe had found herself at a table with two other people, a human named Roxy and a Cherub named Calliope. In fact, we all found it odd that there were two girls with the same name, but that didn't matter anyways. Right now a more riveting conversation was commensing.

Roxy: so i always wondered why do we even have to kill one another

Jane: They said the reason, right?

Calliope: yes, they said that it was to calm down the tensions between hUmans, trolls, and hybrids.

Chloe: Why are you here though?

Calliope: i killed my brother so i had to sign Up so i coUld join my hUman friends!

Chloe: Wait WHAT!

Jane: Chloe calm down, its normal for cherubs to have one body.

Roxy: yeah shes rite the only other option was to have her bro calborn take over

Calliope: it's for the best that he is dead.

Chloe: Makes sense?

Chloe: I'm more familiar with troll anatomy then cherub.

The girl looked around. Luckily nobody had heard her little outburst. Everyone was too focused on an argument between two girls. 

Roxy: who ar those ppl

Roxy: *are

Chloe: I think one is the Ultimate Scholar's sister…

Jane: You are right. 

Jane: The other is a mycologist by the name of Fiona.

Chloe forgot about her. The current Boyfriend of Klaus, the boy she just so happened to be in love with. She was an interesting lady, but as far as you can tell she acted abusive towards her. 

Jane: Is something wrong Chloe?

Chloe: Oh, I'm as alright as one can be in this situation.

Roxy: ooooooh do you have a crushhhhh

Roxy: this guy named karka could set you up

Chloe: It's a crush on somebody who will never love me back.

Calliope: thats jUst awfUl!

Chloe: Yeah it is. 

Roxy: hey im sure youll find plenty of fish to fry.

Chloe: Perhaps you are correct.

After breakfast, Chloe found herself roleplaying with Nepeta. She initially just talked about her favorite animals, but it eventually became a story about a cat and an elephant trying to defeat a evil darkness. 

Chloe: And so Kim makes the final blow.

Nepeta: :33< *ac purrs happily* we did it kim!

Chloe: "What now?" Kim says. "How can we get out of this void?

Nepeta: :33< *ac sighs* i dont know kim

Nugget: Nugget wonders what cat girl and Chloe are doing!

Nugget was covered in dirt, no doubt from digging some holes.

Nepeta: :33< we are rolepurring!

Chloe: Do you wanna join us Nugget? 

Nugget: Nugget agrees to roleplay with Chloe and cat girl!

Nugget: Nugget will play as sir Nugget the third!

Chloe: Got it! 

Nepeta: :33< what type of animal is he

Nepeta: :33< also its nepeta 

Nugget: Sir Nugget the third is a magical Nugget bear!

Nepeta: :33< cool!

For a while the three made an elaborate story about escaping the void that Sir Nugget was also trapped in. It was night before one could say "Nugget loves Nuggets so much that Nugget wants to have his marriage with the pretty lady be Nugget themed"

Chloe: Well, I gotta get to bed.

Nepeta: :33< me mew!

Nepeta: :33< Equius is purrobly worried about me!

The troll jumped up and ran off, a smile on her face.

Nugget: Nugget thinks the baker lady is going to die.

Chloe: Nah, I'm sure she will be fine! 

Nugget: No I mean it Chloe.,

Nugget: Nugget has the power of foresight. 

Nugget: On the way there Nugget noticed that the pretty girl with the ribbon was making something.

Chloe: She invents stuff all the time!

Nugget: Yes I know, but this time she didn't like that Nugget was watching, so she closed the door of the workshop!

Chloe: Huh, strange.

She shook that idea out of her head. Why would Violet want Jane dead? Nonetheless, she said her goodbyes. 

Although, the strangest thing happened on the way there. She saw a couple of the mascots, seemingly as robots. She had heared of Monokuma before, but the other two animals idly chatting with him seemed different. They looked like the bear, but… different.

Monokuma: phuhuhu, surely we will spread dispare soon!

Mono????: How will we do that?

Mono????: Don't worry Monotako, we will be just fine!

Monokuma: Yes, have faith like Monozou! 

Suddenly, the three seemed to notice Chloe.

Monotako: Is that the one autistic girl?

Monozou: Yes, but she also loves elephants! Like me, of course.

Monokuma: She might just be the one…

Chloe: Uh… hi guys? What do you mean Monokuma?

Monokuma: Oh! It's nothing my dear student. How about you fall asleep?

Chloe: Got it…

She slowly walked away from the three animatronics, all the way to her room.

The next day Chloe woke up, excited. The first thing she did was get ready. She decided to pay her new friend back for her kindness by waking her up in the same way. 

She was sure that Jane's bedroom was next to Roxy's. Luckily she was correct. Nobody was in the hallways besides her, so she decided that nobody would mind if she knocked on Jane's door.

The door slowly opened. Chloe saw Jane, laying down on the blue carpet. 

Chloe: Hey Jane! What are you doing you silly goose?

Chloe: Jane, uh, what are you staring at?

Chloe: Jane?

Her eyes were glassy, which was much more obvious since her glasses were missing. Nearby was some sort of food. She wasn't responding. 

Chloe: C'mon Jane! 

She tried shaking her awake. Cold.

Chloe: J….jane? JANE????

Chloe runs out of the room, screaming. Monokuma's voice was barely heard, confirming what the girl already knew.

In just a few minutes, everyone who could found themselves inside of the apartment.

Roxy: no not jane shes my best friend!!!

Calliope: i miss her too.

Calliope: now we mUst find oUt who killed her.

Chloe: Oh my god… shes dead.

Buggs: Chloe was the only one awake, right?

Chloe: Buggs, I would never kill anybody!

Roxy: i dont know much but from that breakfast i could tell that she was a pacifist. 

Roxy: whoever killed her is gonna die!

Nugget: NUGGET KNOWS WHO KILLED JANE!

Chloe: ….Well, we need evidence.

Nugget: NUGGET WILL GET EVIDENCE!

Nugget runs past Violet Baudelaire, the Ultimate inventor, who showed up last, even after her brother.

Violet: This is horrid! Who could have done such a thing!

Roxy: thatz what im wondering!

Roxy: jane would never hurt anybody!

Chloe: A..agreed. 

Chloe: The question is though, what killed her?

Suddenly, Klaus, the Ultimate Scholar, showed up. He walked over to the plate of food. It was mostly shattered.

Klaus: I'm not a toxicologist, but I don't see any signs of poison.

Klaus sniffed the dish, which was some burnt looking pasta with a few meatballs sprinkled throughout. 

Roxy: what the fuck are you doing smart boy

Klaus: I originally thought that the noodles were made out of cyanide.

Klaus: Cyanide smells like Almonds. 

Roxy: oh i didnt kno that

Klaus: You're welcome. 

Klaus: Also, if it was Thallium or Polonium-210 then we would also be also at risk.

Klaus: So it must have been something else.

Suddenly, Klaus was yelled at by a troll called Karkat.

Karkat: OKAY YOU FOUR STAY BY THE BODY.

Klaus: I suppose you're the leader of the investigation?

Karkat: YES I AM, AND I NEED A FEW PEOPLE TO FIND OUT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

Klaus: Alright then, sounds fair.

Klaus: Although could you please tone down your profanites?

Karkat: FUCK NO YOU SMARTASS!

The boy seemed confused as the troll barked orders.

Klaus: That was rude? Why does he yell like that?

Roxy: no idea

Klaus: Anyways, right now we need to focus on the cadaver. 

Klaus: Any ideas?

Chloe: This may be a stretch but, maybe the meatballs are not meaty?

Klaus: What do you mean Chloe?

Chloe: Well…

She tried to look away from Klaus as she felt a lump in Jane's throat. 

Chloe: I think she died of a lack of oxygen!

Klaus: Well, you're right. 

Klaus: These meatballs are made out of some sort of metal. 

Chloe: It must be copper then, that's the only metal right off the bat that looks like meatballs.

Roxy: who could of done this???

Roxy: im just so angry right now!

Before her question could be reasonably answered, she was interrupted by Karkat.

Karkat: ANYTHING?

Klaus: The killer killed Jane by tricking her to eat spaghetti that had copper meatballs.

Karkat: ARE YOU SURE?

Klaus' face turned red.

Klaus: Of course! 

Chloe: Wow, I did not notice that it had syrup on it.

Klaus: Oh believe me, I tasted it, it's spaghetti sauce.

Karkat: HOLY SHIT THAT SOUNDS FUCKING STUPID.

Roxy: hey karkat shut the fuck up. 

Klaus: Indeed, at first glance it must of looked like just your regular old meatball.

Roxy: but then she swallowed it

Klaus: Yes, you are correct.

Roxy walked towards the corpse, cringing as she slowly pushed the "meatball" out. It was covered in spit and a little bit of blood. 

Karkat: HUH I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT SMARTASS.

Klaus: Shut up.

The troll seemed shocked, and just in time too.

Monokuma: ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! You must file to the courtroom! If you don't know where it is, than it's right next to the gym! Anyone who doesn't gets punished!

Klaus: Alright then, let's take the fake meatballs and head to the courtroom, I've already seen it, so you can just follow me. 

It took around ten minutes before everyone else was inside of the courtroom.

Monokuma: Here are the rules. You must use your evidence to catch the killer. If the killer gets away with it, then he goes free, and everyone dies. However, if you all catch the correct killer, than he is punished, while the others are allowed to continue the game.

Morbidly enough, there was a picture of Jane where her spot would be, with a bloody cross made out of a fork and spoon.

Roxy: is this picture really needed

Monozou: Yes, because we wouldn't want her to miss her own funeral!

Monotako: I mean they are right-

Monokuma: Okay, we need to focus. Who do you guys think is the killer?

Nugget raised his hand.

Monokuma: You can just say it.

The strange boy nodded, before shouting his claim.

Nugget: NUGGET KNOWS THAT VIOLET KILLED JANE!

Violet: You are lying! 

Chloe: Nugget! We need to first explain how she died!

Roxy: we found something fucking weird while we were investigating the body.

Monotako: Did you find ramen?

Klaus: No, although I do apologise for the mess.

Monokuma threw the boy a tissue box, which ended up hitting the girl by his side instead, who was the Ultimate Poet named Isadora.

Isadora: Ouch! 

Klaus: Are you alright?

The girl nodded, handing the boy a couple tissues before wiping her own nose with one, as it was bleeding.

Klaus: I'll refocus the court.

Klaus: The substance on my hands was used to make metallic meatballs look real.

One of the Angel Demon Hybrid's gasped. His name was Claude.

Claude: I was missing a mould that I had jokingly made to make fake meatballs. It was inside of the bag I took with me. Can one of you show one so could I confirm?

Chloe smirked at him, before taking the meatball Roxy took from Jane's throat out.

Claude: Yes, that's it.

Chloe: This was lodged into my poor friend's throat. Obviously, at first glance, it looked like a meatball.

Violet: I object. How would she be able to swallow the meatball?

Roxy smirked at the inventor.

Roxy: easy

Roxy: i know she always used to scoop up meatballz instead of stabbing them like a normal person

Roxy: in fact you saw her i think

Roxy: she ate it like a snake eating a mice

Nugget: Nugget's story is true! Proof!

Chloe: But, how does this link to Jane? 

Chloe: It could have easily been Claude.

Henry: Bro, I OBJECTO! 

Henry: I was with him ALLL NITE.

Claude: Exactly.

Claude: Me, Henry, and Caroline found out that it was missing after the fact.

Caroline: I was there! I saw it!

Chloe: Alright then!

Chloe: The only ones who could possibly use the moulds correctly minus Claude would have to be either Equius, Violet, or Monty! 

Karkat: OKAY LET'S BEGIN WITH EQUIUS!

Equius: D--> I can confirm that I was with my dear morial Nepeta

Nepeta: :33< me too!

Nepeta: :33< we were on a robot pile!

Karkat: OKAY NEXT WE HAVE MONTY.

Jerome: Carla, Felix, Ted, and Monty were just hanging out all day. 

Monty: Can conform. We were talking about all sorts of things related to business.

Felix: Indeed. He didn't wish to work on anything electronic for the day. 

Monty: It was important business! Besides, why would I decide to steal Claude's mould of a meatball? I didn't even know he had some until today!

Klaus: Alright then.

Klaus sighed.

Klaus: I'd hate to implicate my sister, but first I wish to tell you all some interesting information.

Klaus: The first night, Violet asked me about Cyanide. I told her about it's signature smell.

Klaus: Then she asked me the perfect poison. 

Violet: Klaus-

Klaus: I'm scared if it turns out to be her. 

Klaus: However, it most likely is.

Roxy: you piece of shit violet

Violet: Brother, you are jumping to conclusions!

Klaus: No I'm not.

Klaus: I found a note in Jane' bedroom just before we left.

Keeping a straight face, the boy took out a letter.

Klaus: "Jane, I really want to at least cook some basic dishes, since I'm horrible at cooking! I found a recipe for spaghetti. How about I take it to you after I'm done!"

Klaus: So I assume that she stole the mould at some point during the day, whole nobody was looking. 

Chloe: Nugget said that Violet was in the workshop and she seemed agitated that Nugget saw a glimpse into what she was doing.

Klaus: It must have been during the afternoon, since everybody else who had any interest in the usefulness of the workshop was elsewhere.

Klaus: Then, during the middle of the night, Violet cooked up some noodles, which obviously were burnt. After sprinkling in the fake meatballs, she decided to cover it with a whole lot of canned spaghetti sauce, in order to hide the meatballs further. 

Nepeta: :33< oh i remepurr seeing one in the trash can while me and equius were investikitting the kitchen as well as a noodle box!

Klaus: So then, after discarding the packaging, Violet walked over to Jane's place with the spaghetti, which she tried. 

Klaus: After eating the meatball, Jane must have seen that something was off.

Klaus: By the time she realized her flaw, it was too late. 

Klaus: Jane fell onto the ground, the plate breaking.

Klaus: It's likely that Violet moved her lips to form a smile, since she was not yet affected by rigor mortis. 

The courtroom was silent.

Klaus: I love my sister, but it's now obvious to me that she was the murd-

Violet: He's right.

Everyone gasped.

Violet: I did it so I could have me and my brother escape.

Violet: I bribed Monokuma with half of our fortune in exchange for also letting you go. 

Klaus: Sister, why? 

Klaus: I love you, but I would never expect you to kill like this!

Monokuma: ENOUGH! 

Monokuma: Now you must vote using the screen that will shortly rise from your podium.

Everyone voted for Violet. It was practically universal. The last to vote was Klaus, who looked dejected while doing so.

A wheel popped up, with a large, cartoonish pointer, almost like a cartoon glove. It rapidly spun around, eventually stopping at Violet's Podium. 

Monozou: CONGRATULATIONS!!! You all found out the killer. She may have been inventive, but she sure wasn't clever enough to fool her brother!

Monokuma: phuhuhu! Such betrayal, such despair! Well, it's time for your execution!

Roxy: you fucking piece of shit i hope you die in hell!

Violet: Brother! I'm sorry. Please, I'll never murder again!

Klaus: Sister? Oh no, what have I done?

Violet: Look, I will give you EVERYTHING to live! KLAUS AND SUNNY NEED ME!

Suddenly, a chain snapped itself on Violet's neck, dragging her away to her execution

Monokuma: It it best that she dies. Otherwise, everyone else will die. Now, pay attention, especially you, Klaus. 

A yellow dog, much like Monokuma, forced Klaus' head upward towards the screens, to witness Violet's death.

She was chained to a rod of steel, which was quickly placed upon a conveyor belt. 

Chloe then noticed that Monokuma was missing. Instead, he was on some sort of a factory floor.

Monotako: Welcome to The Last Invention, I guess. 

Violet imminently began struggling to free from her bonds. Monokuma was wearing a hardhat, sitting near a control panel, pressing a button.

Violet: Oh god, what's happening?

Nearby was a giant press, slamming nearby rods into sheets, which were, in turn, being turned into… something.

Violet: No, no no no no no!

Violet: Not like this!

Violet: I…. I MUST ESCAPE!

Klaus was oddly transfixed by the screen. It might of been the dog's paws keeping him looking, but the sheer brutally of the execution scared him. Why did Monokuma come up with this? No, it couldn't have been him. Mono was certainly an advanced AI, but certainly it could not run it by itself? 

Violet's thoughts, however, were of escape. The ropes wrapped around her body were equally made of steel. Still, she fruitlessly tried to struggle out of her bonds. Slowly, the conveyor belt moved her towards her doom.

Violet: No…. Please…

Violet: My…. Fam-

The sound of crushing bones could be heard. Violet was reduced to a bloody smear embedded in a sheet of metal.

A few minutes later, and a useless looking device was made.

Monokuma reappeared and attempted to give Klaus the device. The boy had fainted, his head trapping the dog on the floor.

Monokuma: Oh dear! Monoshiba? Are you alright?

Monoshiba: I'm okay.

Chloe: Klaus??? 

Monokuma: Oh, the nerd. He will be okay. Here, give him this! 

Isadora: Okay, let's carry him to his bedroom.

CHAPTER 1 END


	3. Chapter Two, You too?

It had been a few days since Violet's execution. Since then, a split happened amongst the humans, those who wanted to murder, and those who wanted to try and get out by other means. Chloe was one of the few who was involved in neither.

Roxy: come on chlo we can't let these ppl kill uz  
Calliope: look killing isnt the way and yoU know that  
Chloe: Of course I know! Look, we gotta figure out how to get everyone out okay?

The conversation was interrupted by Buggs.

Buggs: Ugh, you again.  
Chloe: I feel the same way.  
Roxy: fucc off huggs  
Roxy: *buggs  
Buggs: No!  
Buggs: I just wanna point something out.  
Buggs: Even IF we hate one another, we have to at least say something.  
Chloe: Which is?  
Buggs: We both grew up poor and we both have missing dads.  
Buggs: I'm not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but I can tell that we are more alike than I first thought.  
Chloe: How did you find out that?  
Buggs: The rumor mill.  
Chloe: Cindy told you, didn't she?  
Buggs: Yep! I was sad and she made me feel better.  
Roxy: okay we gotta confront her about eavesdropping and all that shit  
Chloe: Good idea.   
Roxy: cmon cali  
Calliope: are yoU gUys sUre aboUt this  
Chloe: Yes. She needs to get a lesion.

So, the three friends walked away, with buggs glaring at them.

Buggs: Ugh. I hope one of them dies first.

It didn't take long for the girls to find Cindy, who was arguing with Fiona.

Fiona: You really think that I'm an idiot? Obviously you are the idiot!  
Cindy: Only stupid people study mushrooms!  
Fiona: Well only unintelligent women have their talent be an utter vapid bitch!  
Roxy: hello cindy  
Roxy: arguing with others as always  
Fiona: Why Are you three here?  
Chloe: Well, Cindy said some stuff about me that I didn't want everyone to know!  
Cindy: Like how poor you are?  
Chloe: Look, I wish not to talk about that!  
Fiona: Chloe, yooou should leave!  
Chloe: -_-  
Fiona: You know what leaving is?  
Roxy: she's 17 and she helped out in the investigation.  
Fiona: It was mostly my darling boy Klaus!  
Fiona: With some insight into the case from you!  
Chloe: I was the one who found the meatball inside of her throat!  
Fiona: It must of been tramatizing foooorrrr her!  
Chloe: Yeah, no shit!

Fiona gasped, seeming surprised at her language.

Fiona: You shouldn't swear young lady!  
Chloe: I'm 17!  
Fiona: And also disabled.  
Fiona: Disabled people should not swear or do anything else adult!  
Chloe: Like….  
Fiona: Drink, smoke, take drugs, date, or have sex.

The girl snapped.

Chloe: Okay WHAT?  
Chloe: I'm fine with the first three but I refuse NOT to stop looking for someone to fall in love with JUST BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT THAN YOU!  
Fiona: Well, you aren't supposed to breed.  
Chloe: THAT'S IT!  
Chloe: YOU WANNA FIGHT ME BITCH?  
Chloe: I WON'T KILL YOU, I'LL JUST MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER MOVE AGAIN!  
Calliope: chloe stop this!

Chloe's friends ended up dragging her away.

Cindy: Ugh, crazy bitch.  
Fiona: Do you think you can help me get rid of her?  
Cindy: Yeah sure.

Calliope and Roxy took her to the latter's room. 

Roxy: chill chloe its okay  
Chloe: NO IT ISN'T!  
Roxy: we all know fiona is a bitch  
Roxy: we just gotta try to ignore her.  
Chloe: I can't!  
Chloe: I… I had a nightmare the other day.  
Chloe: I dreamt of Fiona trying to strangle me.  
Chloe: T...then it turned good.  
Calliope: in what way?  
Chloe: Someone saved me.  
Chloe: You know the first killing game that was attempted?  
Roxy: oh the on where nobody died and instead disappeared  
Chloe: Yes, exactly!  
Chloe: I remember that one of the players killed Fiona.   
Roxy: ohhh who wazzz it  
Roxy: *wasss  
Chloe: Leon.  
Roxy: Uh him?  
Chloe: Yeah, I was hoping it would be Gundham at first.   
Chloe: He's my favorite!  
Roxy: yeah my fave is aoi but go on  
Chloe: Yeah, Leon was pretty cute too.  
Chloe: And Kyiotaka.  
Chloe: Don't forget about Sakura  
Calliope: those are a lot of people chloe!  
Chloe: Yep!  
Chloe: All of them were like 13/14 when they first joined the killing game.  
Chloe: A girl can dream ya know?  
Roxy: okay so did anythinf else happen  
Roxy: *anything  
Chloe: Oh, he kissed me!  
Roxy: he wut  
Calliope: oooooh!

Nepeta peeked her head inside the room.

Nepeta: :33< thats so cool clawy!  
Nepeta: :33< i rarely have dreams about that which makes me sad  
Chloe: Yeah, I have dreams like that a lot.  
Chloe: Usually it's Klaus or Gundham.  
Chloe: I had one recently about Eridan though, and also Claude.  
Nepeta: :33< i didn't know you were the type to love serious people!  
Chloe: Well, I am.

The three girls stayed inside the room for a few more hours. 

They mostly talked for the rest of the day. 

Nugget, however?

Nugget: Nugget must figure out who dies next!  
Lilly: You are right!  
Billy: Who will it be though?

The group of three were in Nugget's room, wearing hoodies.

Nugget: Nugget thinks that Chloe will be a victim next!  
Lilly: Why do you think that?  
Nugget: Easy!   
Nugget: Nugget was in the early hours of the morning.  
Nugget: All of a sudden, Nugget saw something transpire!  
Billy: Was she attacked?  
Nugget: Yes she was!  
Nugget: It was quick however, as a boy with hair of flame kicked the girl out!  
Nugget: Nugget was half asleep, so that's all that he remembers.  
Billy: Were you hallucinating?  
Nugget: No! Nugget never hallucinates, not even while sleepy!  
Lilly: Okay, we need to help Chloe be safe.   
Billy: Nugget, you go find Chloe and tell her to stay in one of her friend's rooms.   
Billy: It will be easy since you know her well.  
Lilly: Okay Billy! We gotta look in her bedroom for any clues as to who it was.

Nugget ran off, excitedly looking for his friend.

Sadly though, he was interrupted by somebody in his way.

Stevie: No runnin' in the halls!  
Nugget: Stevie is in a killing game.  
Stevie: So what? I can still follow some rules!  
Nugget : Set of rules does not include running in the hall.  
Stevie: Really?  
Nugget: Yes, Nugget is smarter than Stevie!

The older teenager slowly backed away. 

Nugget: Now Nugget can inform Chloe about the situation!

It didn't take long for Nugget to discover where his friend was. She was talking with Nepeta in the workshop, while Equius worked on mechanical legs with Monty.

Chloe: You really think so?  
Nepeta: :33< of course furrend!   
Nepeta: :33< he must be nervous about purr finding out so that's why he gave you it while you were asleep!  
Chloe: You must be right!  
Nugget: Hello there Nepeta and Chloe. Nugget wonders what you two are talking about!  
Nepeta: :33< just who gave chloe this stuffed animal here.  
Nugget: Nugget wonders, has Chloe tried a sleepover?  
Chloe: Nah, not really, especially with all the killing going on!  
Nugget: You should, it could put Chloe's mind off of the killing game!  
Chloe: Huh, good idea!  
Nepeta: :33< me clawy and goldie could do it!  
Chloe: Also Calliope!  
Nepeta: :33< you mean cherub calliope right?  
Chloe: Yep!  
Nugget: Nugget could get anything you need if you want so you don't need to go to your room?!  
Chloe: Oh, thanks Nugget! I left my door open. Please grab a pair of my pjs, my stuffed elephant Peanuts, and my purple sleeping bag.  
Nugget: Which plush is Peanuts?  
Chloe: He's the grey elephant on my bed.   
Nugget: Oh, Nugget knows now!  
Chloe: You are the best!

Nugget waved goodbye, before running to Chloe's bedroom. There, Billy and Lilly were talking among themselves. 

Billy: No, obviously it had to of been Fiona! It connects to the hallway outside of the lab!  
Lilly: If she could, it would have led to her bedroom, it would of been more convenient!  
Nugget: Hello guys! Nugget is here to collect Chloe's stuff for the sleepover!  
Lilly: Nugget, look.

There was a tile removed from the ceiling. 

Nugget: Where did it go?  
Lilly: We now have evidence that Chloe was attacked by Fiona!  
Nugget: Evil woman!  
Billy: Don't tell anyone else okay? We think that Chloe thought it was a dream.  
Lilly: It does not explain the boy though.  
Nugget: Makes sense. I must gather the three items of sleepover now! Nugget will keep in touch!

Nugget quickly picked up the things that he needed. Nugget noticed that Peanuts was well loved, while the sleeping bag was only used once.

It took a little while before Nugget found his friend again. 

Chloe was in Nepeta's room, with four others.

Nepeta: :33< and so i said that a sl33p over was when people visit your hive for the night right  
Nepeta: :33< equius said why do people do that  
Nugget: NUGGET HAS THE GOODS!  
Chloe rushed over.

Chloe: Thank you so much Nugget!  
Nugget: Of course Chloe. You have proven to be a good friend to Nugget, so of course Nugget will help!

Chloe took the three objects in his hands, before closing the door, with a polite thank you. 

Nugget: Nugget likes Chloe! Nugget hopes that she won't die. Same with Lilly and Billy. 

Meanwhile, Cindy was by herself.

Cindy: Stupid Fiona! She thinks she can do everything by herself just because she has a fatso by her side… She needs me! Any asshole can tell that.  
Monty: Hey Cindy.

The blonde seemed confused by his sudden appearance. It seemed that he finally had legs again!

Cindy: Why didn't you do this early?  
Monty: Well, I couldn't get the old legs out of the way, that's the problem.   
Cindy: Not even the doctors?  
Monty: Nope! Bunch of cowards.  
Monty: Anyways, I'm here because everyone thinks that I saved Chloe from Fiona, because of you!  
Cindy: Look, Nuggs said "hair of flame". You are the only one who has red hair around here.  
Monty: I didn't get my legs until the late evening!   
Cindy: Ohhhhh!  
Cindy: I feel like a huge idiot now!  
Monty: Maybe you can change?  
Cindy: Probably not hon.  
Monty: Look, if the asshole Janitor slightly changed, then you can too.  
Cindy: As my mom said, "You gotta use your attitude as a shield!"  
Monty: Against what?  
Cindy: Against r-  
Jay: GUYS!!!  
Monty: What is it Jay?  
Jay: I heard screams! It was from Jerome's room!  
Monty: JEROME NO!

Monty's legs produced a pair of wheels, which he used to get to the scene quickly. Cindy would of went at a leisurely pace, but instead was dragged by the excitable Jay.

Monty: WE'RE COMING JEROME!

The red haired boy was banging against the door, but it quickly was instead opened by it's owner.

Jerome: OH MY GOD GUYS!  
Monty: What' wr-

One of the walls was torn down down. 

Monty: What the hell dude?  
Cindy: That's why?   
Monty: Okay, everyone stay in my bedroom.  
Jerome: Good idea.  
Cindy: Why me though?  
Monty: Your bedroom is on the other side of the building. Besides cerf-  
Monoshiba: It is now 10 pm! The curfew has begun!  
Monty: You might be a target.   
Cindy: Fine….

The four kids went to Monty's room, where everyone slept through the second set of screams that night.

The following morning, everyone was inside of the dining hall, eating their breakfast. 

Chloe: Huh, that was a good idea!   
Nepeta: :33< it was a purrfect success!   
Roxy: thanx for inviting me and cali  
Roxy: we realy needed that.  
Chloe: Well, we’re here for you if you need anything.   
Calliope: i still miss her.  
Equius: D--> jane was a amazing human  
Nepeta: :33< i know right  
Nepeta: :33< jake didn’t take her death so well  
Chloe: Jake is that guy who shoots pistols, right?  
Roxy: yep!  
Chloe: They kinda look related.  
Roxy: jake’s also ectobiologicly related to jade and john.  
Chloe: I saw those two crying…  
Roxy: yeah but jake was even more upset  
Chloe: I suppose so…

Calliope was silent, looking at an empty seat nearby.

Calliope: bUUgs isn’t here!  
Roxy: why do yo care?  
Roxy: *you  
Calliope: he coUld be dead!  
Calliope: he was a horrible person bUt he also coUld have been killed!  
Roxy: your right!  
Chloe: Let’s check after breakfast.  
Nepeta: :33< i hope that nobody else has been killed  
Chloe: Me too, but this is a killing game, and the whole point is to… well… kill people!  
Equius: D--> all that i care about is keeping nepeta and aradia safe.  
Equius: D--> did i say aradia  
Nepeta: :33< oooooooh!   
Nepeta: :33< my mewrail has a-

Suddenly, a scream punctured their ears. 

Monokuma: The next body has been discovered!!! Buggs is dead now, so none of you will have to worry about being bullied!  
Calliope: told yoU.

It didn’t take long for the group to reach the body. Buggs was on the floor of the weight room, a shocked expression on his face. The bully died with a knife to the chest. The most notable aspect of the cadaver was his missing arm, replaced with a mannequin’s. 

Chloe: Who wanted to cut off his arm?

Klaus had been there before Chloe and her friends, and he was trying to figure it out himself.

Klaus: That’s odd, who could of possible thought it was a good idea to get an arm?  
Chloe: I think we should look for it.  
Cindy: EW! NO!

The screamer was Cindy, who had collapsed near a trash can, vomit on her chin.

Cindy: Who would even take an arm?  
Chloe: That’s what we have to figure out.  
Klaus: I trust you and Nepeta with finding the arm.  
Equius: D--> i shall join in as well.  
Klaus: That’s fine with me.

The group of three depearted, with Chloe quickly looking back at Klaus, who was solemnly studying the corpse. 

Cindy: Did you even know him????  
Klaus: No I didn’t. I’m doing this so we all don’t get executed.   
Cindy: I mean, your sister also got executed!  
Klaus: Please don’t mention her.  
Klaus: I want to think of her before this whole debacle.   
Cindy: Sorry, I guess.  
Cindy: Do you guys have any other family?  
Klaus: Yes, my younger sister named Sunny.  
Klaus: I need to stay alive for her.  
Cindy: JUSSSSSSSSSSSSSST wondering.

Klaus took a small break, noticing that there was a note covered in blood.

Klaus: What is this? 

He picked up the note. 

Klaus: The only thing I can read is… an F.  
Cindy: It might of been Fiona.  
Klaus: Of course it wasn’t her! She’d never hurt a fly!  
Klaus: Besides, there are two others who have killed her.

Fiona appeared in the room, seeing depressed. 

Fiona: It’s Buggs, isn’t it?  
Klaus: We also found this note covered in blood.  
Fiona: So I heard. 

Klaus pointed at the letter that was visible. 

Klaus: It couldn’t have been you, obviously.   
Fiona: The letter also could of had a sentence starting with F!

Klaus quietly nodded, before carefully grabbing the note, with some of the blood sliding off. 

Klaus: Now we can read some of the note!  
Fiona: “Buggs, if y are re h t n ant o i C -F”  
Klaus: Let’s try to quickly piece this together.   
Fiona: Okay, here is my guess.  
Fiona: “Buggs: If you are reading this note then I want you to kill C”  
Klaus: Who is C?   
Fiona: And who is F?   
Klaus: Also, why was he killed instead of-  
Monoshiba: Oh dear, it seems that another body has been found! Our first non-human victim named Caroline! We’re nice, so the investigation time has been doubled!   
Klaus: Nevermind, it seems that somebody else died after all.  
Fiona: Poor Caroline… She seemed so nice…  
Klaus: I didn’t know her that well, so I assume she is, despite her title.  
Cindy: UGH! I’m gonna stay here with the body. You two have fun!

Fiona and Klaus walked to the crime scene. Caroline was in a pool of her own blood, face down. She was holding a arm of some kind. Also, she was wearing only a bikini.

Chloe: We found the arm at least?  
Klaus: Okay, I think we have a motive.   
Klaus: Someone named F ordered Buggs to kill Caroline.   
Klaus: Fiona was with me all night, so it has to be either Franco or Feferi.  
Chloe: I last saw Fef at the slumber party that Nepeta had in her room.  
Chloe: She was there all night too.  
Klaus: We might just have a killer!  
Chloe: True… but why would Franco want Caroline dead?  
Klaus: That is for the trials.

The group investigated the bodies for one more hour before a trial was called. 

Monkuma: May the second trial commence! Now, who do you think caused the murder?  
Klaus: We have an idea of who killed Caroline and Buggs.  
Fiona: At the first crime scene, we found a note.  
Fiona: We could tell from what letters weren’t covered that someone named F wanted Buggs to kill a victim named C, and we know who that is!  
Claude: My dear sister!  
Fiona: I was with Klaus the whole night in his bedroom. It wasn’t anything sexual, we were just cuddling.  
Owl: Actually, I think I saw Fiona out in the hallways.

Owl was a serious-looking boy who had never spoken to anyone but his brother, he had black hair and dark eyes.

Owl: I was minding my own business, when I saw her.   
Sollux: ii hacked iintwo the server and found thiis

A picture of Fiona appeared on the screen behind Monokuma and his minions.

Sollux: iit was fiiona  
Fiona: It wasn’t! This was taken when I was trying to reach Klaus’ room.  
Klaus: You arrived at 9, and that usually is when people-  
Campanella: STOP!  
Klaus: Why?  
Campanella: Klaus is right, but let’s ask Sollux something. Do you have any footage of the murder?  
Sollux: ii thiink so

A video popped up, behind them.

Buggs: C'mon Caroline!   
Caroline: YOU WRETCHED FATASS!

Caroline tore off Bugg’s arm.

Buggs: Hey look, I have a video I want to show you!

All of a sudden, the audio of what seemed to be two lesbians making out played on a cell phone that had not been on either crime scenes.

Caroline: Oh my god…. That’s so hot…  
Buggs: Yes, and you know what else?  
Caroline: T...they are.. N..naked… and….

Buggs pushed Caroline into the pool of blood that was pouring out of the stump that was once his attached arm. He slowly drowned the hybrid until she stopped moving.

Buggs: I hope that the boss will like this… SHE BETTER GIVE ME A ARM BACK!

The video swtiched to the weight room.

Richard: So, you want an arm?  
Buggs: Yes!   
Richard: How about you SHOVE THAT ARM UP YOUR ASS!

Richard, Caroline’s half brother, froze.

Claude: So… you killed Buggs?  
Richard: Look…. I just told him that!  
Chloe: It might have also been someone else… Like-

The video then switched to an hour later, where Richard walked out, covered in blood.

Richard: Oh fuck…. They found out…  
Chloe: So, you were the murderer?  
Richard: Fuck yes! I needed to find a way out so I could rule my country instead of lingering here with these assholes!  
Campanella: We’re your half siblings! Why would you kill your own flesh and blood? I look up to you for fuck’s sake!  
Richard: You all are cowards! We should have cleared this building the first time we set foot here!  
Henry: Jesus fuck you are a racist!  
Richard: Yes, and I’m proud of it! Humans are puny.  
Henry: You truly are a dick.  
Monokuma: ENOUGH!   
Monotaka: I… it seems that Richard did it… somehow….  
Monokuma: Buggs would of been executed instead, but instead he mangaed to escape with any punishment because he was killed!  
Richard: Yes, before you say anything, I managed to give him a mannequin arm. I took it from one of the-

A hole appeared under Richard, which made him fall into some sort of a roman-eqse building. 

Richard: Where am I?

Many monokumas were screaming in glee, dressed in obviously fake wings and horns. One was holding up a sign of the execution’s name. “Et tu, Dick?”

Monokumas: EMPEROR RICHARD! EMPEROR RICHARD!  
Richard: Ugh…  
Monokumas: EMPEROR RICHARD! EMPEROR RICHARD! EMPEROR-  
Richard: YOU ARE NOT MY PEOPLE!!!!

The monokumas were in silence, before they began rioting. Many more took out signs, saying horrible things such as “sister-killer” and “Hater of bears”

Monokumas: NOT OUR EMPEROR! NOT OUR EMPEROR!  
Richard: LET ME KILL YOU ALL!

Before he could even reach the monokumas, a knife stabbed through his back. 

Richard: OW!

Campenella seemingly appeared behind Richard, but when Chloe looked at his podium, he was still there, shocked.

Richard: Camp, please! I’m sorry! I… I really like you. I just-

Another stab.

Richard: Camp, please! I’ll not do it again… I’ll stop-

Then, all of a sudden, rapid fire stabbing. Nobody could see his arm, only a giant blur of blood and Richard’s pained face.

Eventually, The fake Campenella stopped, tearing off his mask to reveal that he was a monokuma. 

Richard: P...plea...s…..e…  
Monokuma: You will be dead, just like the great Julius caesar!  
Richard: W….h….o…..

He died, scared and alone.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter Three, Twist and Turns

Claude seemed gloomy after the deaths of two of his siblings. Sure, he was the type to be silent, but his silence was bizarre, even for his surviving brother and boyfriend. Claude barely talked to anyone, mostly staring into space or doing what he had to do in order to survive. Chloe and her group seemed to notice this.

Roxy: poor guy

Calliope: he has been throUgh a lot.

Chloe: Maybe we could comfort him?   
  


Roxy looked at her, as if she had three extra heads.

Roxy: idk if hell like ya

Roxy: *he’ll

Chloe: If he likes Henry then I’m sure that we will get along somehow!

Roxy: yeah but i just dont want you to get killed

Roxy: he snapped at me after the trial ended

Chloe: Yeah, I heard. 

Chloe: He’s probably still stressed about everything.

Roxy: claude might be the third killer

Calliope: i doUbt that!   
Calliope: he’s still looking for something called a “charge”

Chloe: What is that?

Calliope: it’s something they must protect with their life.

Calliope: the moment they die is the moment the hybrid dies.

Chloe: What if the “charge’s” lifespan is longer or shorter than the hybird’s?   
Calliope: that’s easy!

Calliope: they age accordingly!

Calliope: or not at all.

Calliope: there have been times where hybrids protected objects sUch as bowls and artwork!

Roxy: that is weird calli

Calliope: as is me!

Chloe: Calliope has a point! All of our species are weird to other species!

Nepeta: :33< yeah!

Nepeta: 33< humans dont have quirks or a hemospectrum!

Calliope: hUmans aren’t connected to their sibling Until one dies!

Roxy: and humans cant have charges

Calliope: bUt hybrids can

Chloe: So, uh, could I still see him?   
Roxy: sure!

Roxy: im gonna join ya!

Roxy and Chloe walked up to Claude’s table.

Henry: Heya Rox and Chloeoeoe! What brings ya here?   
Chloe: We’re here to check on Claude.

Roxy: he doesnt seem himself

Campanella: He’s just mourning. It’s hard for both him and me.

Henry: Was he silent when… uh… his…

Campanella: Yes. That is how he mourns.

Chloe: Well, you would know best.

Roxy: we just wanna look out for each other

Campanella: You sound… suspicious.

Roxy: i just wanna ask you

Campanella: You never talked to us before? Why start now?   
Chloe: Don’t blame Roxy. I was the one who brought it up.

Campanella: What are you planning?   
Chloe: Nothing! I just wanna check on him, that’s all.

Campanella: You are gonna kill him, aren’t you?   
  


Chloe froze in place. She never intended on hurting him at all. 

Chloe: N...no!

Campanella: That’s the reply of a liar. 

Roxy: hey don’t accuse her of trying to kill anyone.

Roxy: in fact, try accusing fiona.

Roxy: im sure it was her who sent to kill caroline!

Roxy: so blame her

Campanella: Now that I think about it…    
Campanella: It must of been her.

Chloe: So… you no longer think I’m evil?   
Campanella: Of course not! 

Campanella stood up, slamming the table.

Campanella: The moment you go near him is the moment you DIE!   
Henry: Bro, calm down-

Campanella: HE IS THE ONLY SIBLING I HAVE LEFT!

Fiona: Now that I think about it, she seems the violent type.

Chloe: Fiona, you are more suspicious than me!

Fiona: Everyone thinks it’s Franco.

Chloe: Why him?   
Fiona: He’s Autistic.

Chloe: So you're telling me that I’m violent because I’m autistic?   
Fiona: Yes.

Chloe: THAT MAKES NO SENSE!   
Fiona: OF COURSE IT DOES!   
Roxy: holy shit calm down you asshole

Campanella: You both are EVIL!

Fiona: No, I think Chloe’s even more so.

Chloe: What???? Look, stop calling me evil!   
Fiona: You tried to steal Klaus!   
Chloe: No I didn't! It was an innocent crush, that’s all.

Fiona: SO YOU ADMIT IT!

At this point everyone was watching the fight, all but Klaus.

Claude: Stop.

Fiona: Shut up Claude, noone cares.

Fiona: Yes, perhaps I did write that note.

Chloe: I KNEW IT! 

Fiona: It wasn’t for Caroline. It was for Chloe, obviously.

Roxy: you little shit

Fiona: Buggs could of killed Chloe, but somebody decided to invite her over at a sleepover.

Claude: Why are you confessing this?   
Fiona: Because, I may have been partly responsible, but I didn’t kill anyone.

Fiona: Buggs chose to kill Caroline, not me. 

Fiona: I was the kindling, Buggs was the match.

Chloe: Okay, so you are going to try to kill me now???

Fiona: Fuck no, I’m not that type of girl.

Fiona: Just know that you will never be able to execute me. 

Fiona: Someone else will be the one to kill Chloe.

Fiona pointed into the stunned crowd

Fiona: Anyone of you could fall into my trap, and you’d never know.

Fiona: The only one immune is Klaus. I’d never put it on him to kill her.

Roxy: holy shit you are evil

Stevie: Yeah, I checked the rules.

Stevie: Only the one who does the deed gets punished, not any hitmen who order them to do so

Claude: Yeah, there’s no way you are killing her.

Henry: Yeah! She’s like one of our morale boosters!

Henry: Chloe would never kill a fly!   
Stevie: Know this Fiona. Karma is a b-word, and it can show up at any minute.

Roxy: im gonna stay alive otherwise id kill you rite now

Roxy: chlo is my friend and you better not fucking kill her.

Monokuma: Hmmmm, a brawl?   
  
There the evil bear stood, with his 3 companions.

Fiona:

Monokuma: I am just here to announce something to you all personally! 

Monokuma: The first motive is now here!

Monozou: One of you will be randomly kidnapped from your rooms.

Monotaka: S...so you have to stay inside for the rest of the day.

Monoshiba: Anybody who is caught outside will be PUNISHED! Arf!

Monokuma: After the captive is chosen, he or she will be shown off.

Monoshiba: If, within 24 hours, a murder is not commited, the captive will be executed as if he or she were a blackened.

Monokuma: However, if someone kills, the captive will be released back into the killing game!

Monokuma: phuhuhu! I Wonder who it can be?   
Monokuma: Also, keep up with the despair Fiona!

So, everyone was forced back to their rooms.

The next day came and went. 

Monokuma: ATTENTION! The doors are now unlocked! Come to the gym to see who’s the captive!

Klaus didn’t exactly know what happened last night. All he knew was that a fight broke out between Chloe and Fiona, and that someone from the group would be chosen as a captive.

Klaus: Well, I suppose I should get ready…

At the gym, he noticed that two people were missing, Chloe and Rose.

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! You must all be wondering where Chloe is?   
Monotaka: She ISN’T The captive!   
Monoshiba: No, she was instead taken by THE ARMY OF HOPE!   
Monotaka: They are trying to make peacetime… illegal.

Monokuma: Now, anyways, we decided to choose ROSE LALANDE! 

A screen popped up, showing Rose tied up in a chair.

Roxy: n.. nonononono

Calliope: Is the army of hope a real thing?   
Monokuma: Of course it is! 

Monokuma: We have audio from the incident, since they only disabled the camera’s, well, camera!

Screams filled the room.

Chloe: HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE HELp-

Man one: Okay, she’s calm now, well, somewhat.

Man two: I hope we can stop the mastermind.

Man one: Of course we will! We just gotta tell the outside world about what she’s planning.

Man two: Okay, let’s grab the girl and GO!

The tape ended there.

Klaus seemed shocked. Why was Chloe so important? This seemed fishy. 

Monokuma: Now that we’ve gotten past that business. Let us dismiss you all!

Roxy ran up to Klaus.

Roxy: okay so everyone kno that fiona tried to kill chloe

Klaus: That’s a myth! I’m certain that she made it up!

Cindy: Nah sweet cheeks! She asked me to-

Klaus: You are hardly a credible source.

Calliope: For once she is right!

Calliope: We have to keep an eye out for anything else.

Klaus: Whatever, I’ll just talk with my friends about it in the library. 

He pushed by them, dismissively. Why would Fiona try to do that? Sure she was protective, but she’d never take it too far, right?

Luckily everyone else, minus Rose and Jake, made it to the library.

Kanaya: I Cannot Believe They Chose Her!

Ted: Y..yeah that is awful!   
Klaus: It breaks my heart what happened!   
Kanaya: Look, Klaus, we need to tell you something.

Klaus: Lemmie guess, it’s about Chloe?   
Felix: There is a lot of evidence that suggests that Fiona was planning on killing Chloe.

The blonde haired boy pulled out some papers.

Felix: First is a love note written by Chloe, one day after Jane’s murder.

He flipped it over briefly. It certainly looked like Chloe’s handwriting.

Felix: “Dear Klaus. I know this may seem silly, but I have a deep crush on you. It all started when you were 12 and I was 11. It was one month before the death of your mother and father. You and your family were visiting Buffalo, and I was there. I think your father was signing some autographs when I approached you. However, shyness quickly overturned me. Yet you said hi and we talked for a little while! You had to go, so you never found out my name. I think of what could have been different if you had heard me shouting it out loud. Then, your parents. I was heartbroken to hear about what happened. I found out about how Count Olaf abused you, and I just wanted to be brave enough to fight him off. I suppose I too had a “Count Olaf” In my life, and it hurt me that you went through the same thing I did, which was abuse. Now, we cross paths once again. We already worked to solve one mystery, and I’m sure that we can solve all of them! We could fight against the person who trapped us here for the sake of “peace”. I’m sure that they are just evil! I hope we both survive to the end and marry. I’m sure my family could help take care of Sunny! Plus we could have kids together! We could work through our pain together! I’m just worried about you and Fiona. She seems controlling. I just want the best for you. If you decide to take me up on my offer, then meet me in the gym at 10 pm. If not, then throw this letter out and blot it from your mind.” 

Klaus froze. Chloe was in love with him? She was the girl that she had met so many years ago? 

Klaus: Oh no… why didn’t I get this?   
Monty: Oh that’s easy, the little bitch intercepted it!   
Klaus: So… she’s been going through my garbage?

Monty: Yep kid!

Klaus: So where’s the full hit man letter?

Ted: Uh we both have a-

Felix: We both have a letter that Cindy gave to us.

Felix: “Cindy. Step one, trick Chloe into believing that Klaus wants to comfort her in the weight room. Step two, type a letter to Buggs telling him where to strike. Step three, sit back and relax.”   
Felix: So, there’s that. 

Felix: We also found a knife that Buggs was going to use before the death.

Klaus: I...she…

The door opened.

  
Fiona: No, it isn’t true!   
Klaus: IT IS!

Fiona: Look, sweetie, the moment you leave me is the moment you die. 

Monty: He can just stay with us!   
Monty: You thought you were being clever weren’t you’s?   
Fiona: Oh god…. 

Klaus: I… I’m leaving you.

Fiona: Oh no you won’t!

Klaus: Yes. Yes I will. 

Klaus: I can’t believe you did this.

Klaus: This letter is in your handwriting!

Monokuma: phuhuhu! The despair is riveting!

Monokuma was in the library.

Fiona: GET ME OUT OF HERE!   
Monokuma: No, I don’t think so! I don’t do special requests! 

Fiona: FUCK YOU!   
  


The girl ran towards the bear, pinning him to the ground. 

Fiona: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING PLACE!!!!

Monokuma: Wait, let me go!

Klaus: I… uh….

Fiona: YOU ARE NEXT YOU LITTLE SISSY BOY! I’M GONNA RAPE YOU SO HARD YOU END UP PEEING YOURSELF!   
Monokuma: SPEARS OF GUNGNIR! SAVE MY SOUL!

A hundred spears ripped through Fiona’s body.

Fiona: I… uh……. Um… I’m dying…

Klaus: Why???   
Fiona: Despair… d...e..s..pp...a..i...r…

Klaus: Why did you do this?

Fiona: The… despair is……. EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fiona laughed loudly. It seemed to echo everywhere in the school. It even was on the intercoms! Eventually, though, she fell silent, a crazed smile on her face. Klaus was silent, tears falling down his face. He didn’t know how to react. Did Fiona snap? He would never know. 

Monokuma: Now then, this is what happens when you disrespect the mastermind! You end up dying!!! 

Klaus fell to his knees, crying. 

Hope was gone, she was kidnapped. 

  
  
  


Calliope: nUgget, yoU saved Us!

Nugget: It is no problem! Nugget is sure that illreavent characters will die soon!

Roxy: everyon seems on edge

Nugget: Nugget agrees. Nugget must find out who kidnapped Nugget’s friend Chloe.

Lilly: We need help from Klaus and Noah.

Nugget: Who is Noah?

Billy: Chloe’s cousin.

Nugget: Why didn’t Chloe talk with Noah more?   
Lilly: It was the other way around actually! Noah talked with his friends and ignored her.

Roxy: he must regret it no

Roxy: *now

Lilly: True. 

Billy: We also need Klaus. He is the key to her lock!   
Roxy: that sounds kinda pervy

Lilly: Well, you get what he means, right?

Monokuma’s voice spoke up.

Monokuma: The third murder has been commited! Gamzee Makara has been found dead in the hallway!

The group sighed, they had to do this the day after Fiona died, Rose was held Captive, and Chloe disappeared. Death seemed to be everywhere.

Luckily the body was just a hallway away. 

Klaus: His skull seemed to have been caved in. 

Isadora: No note this time.

Klaus: It seemed that there are also footprints in his blood.

Roxy: Hey Klau how are you faring

Klaus: About as well as one can be with almost everyone in their family dead!

Roxy: im sorry geez

Calliope: okay, how can we help?   
Klaus: It would be great if you could follow those footprints! Two people have to stay with the body to make sure the evidence is not tampered with.

Isadora: Klaus didn’t mean to snap at you, he’s just been stressed lately.

Lilly: Hey, I could help guard the body if you want.

Klaus: Thank you Lilly.

Calliope and Roxy left, following the footprints. 

Nugget: Nugget says his condolences. 

Lilly: We are here if you need anything.

Klaus: Thank you guys.

Isadora: The question is though, where’s the murder weapon?   
Nugget: Nugget could stay here so Nugget’s friend Billy and the pretty Lilly could find the weapon.

Lilly: Are you sure?   
Nugget: Nugget knows you two don’t like being separated!

Billy: Okay, we’ll go then. 

The pair of twins left, just leaving Nugget with Klaus and Isadora. His blue eyes were staring at the body.

Nugget: Gamzee was also a good friend! 

Isadora: You were friends with Gamzee?   
Nugget: Yes, indeed. He was the second in this school to receive the 5 nuggets of friendship!

Klaus remembered Chloe snooping around in the library, finding some sort of book on “friendship”, obviously one of the things he required.

Klaus: How about Billy and Lilly?   
Nugget: They both had done so in kindergarten!

Klaus: I see, you three seem close. I suppose that’s why.

Klaus was feeling around, looking for anything that was important. All he found were five very stale chicken Nuggets.

Nugget: There they are! The five Nuggets of friendship!

Klaus: I’m curious though, why did you talk about poison? I’m not accusing you of killing Gamzee, I am just wondering.

Nugget: Nugget poisons his enemies. I am telling Klaus this because I never want to die, so I won’t kill anyone.

Isadora: Have you actually killed anyone?   
Nugget: No, although Nugget tried to kill Buggs in the past.

Klaus pulled something out of the other pocket, a bullet, just as Billy and Lilly showed up.

Klaus: Where did this come from?

Lilly: We found the murder weapon! It’s a baseball bat!

Billy: We found it in Jake’s room.

Lilly: We also found out that one of the bats in the gym is missing.

Isadora: Great!

Klaus: Odd. Also, I found this in one of Gamzee’s pockets.

Lilly: He never seemed the type to shoot anyone.

Billy: Who has a gun though?   
Klaus: Jake, Jade, and Goldie. 

Nugget: Didn’t Katie and Violet also have a gun?   
Klaus: Yes, but both were harpoon guns. 

Klaus: Fiona also had one in the past, although I’m not sure what happened.

Nugget: Those hook things?   
Klaus: Yes, they mostly are used to hunt whales, although they can be used offensively.

  
Calliope suddenly ran up to Klaus. 

Calliope: they went to roxy’s room

Klaus: The footsteps?

Calliope: yes.

Roxy: i waz asleep whe in hapen 

Calliope: yoU know yoU can’t drink!

Klaus: What happened?   
Roxy: i just ha one sip thaz all

Calliope: oh god

Jake: Hello chums! I was just with my old pal Dirk!

Klaus: We found a bloody baseball bat in your room.

Lilly: There was also a bullet in Gamzee’s pocket!

Jake: Okay, I have no skill whatsoever in blunt weapons my dear acquaintances!

Dirk: okay im just gonna say that i was with jake too 

Jake: Also, that bullet couldn’t fit inside of my pistols. 

Klaus: Could you demonstrate? 

Jake: Why of course!   
  


Jake pulled out one of his pistols, which were black all over. Klaus handed him the bullet. Indeed, he was correct. The bullet was too big.

Klaus: Alright then, I can see it now. 

Klaus: Still, you are a suspect. 

Jake: I can see why. 

Jake: Everything leads to me after all, but I will prove myself perfectly innocent!

Monokuma: Everyone to the trial!

Claude ended up starting the trial with a fiery claim.

Claude: I know who killed Gamzee Makara! It was Jade! 

Jade: no it wasn’t!!!!   
Claude: I heard that there was a bullet found, yes?

Jade: there’s no proof that it’s me!!!   
Claude: Jake, tell me, how big is it?   
Jake: It’s bigger than my pistols.

Claude: So it must of been her!

Klaus: The skull has been caved IN. There is no proof that it was Jade. However, we found a bloody bat inside of Jake’s room.

Jake: The footprints lead to Roxy’s room, however. 

Klaus: What does that mean?   
Jake: My room is near Roxy’s. 

Roxy: i di notin

Klaus: Since Roxy is drunk, could you tell us where you were, Calliope?   
Calliope: we hUng oUt all night at my room

Calliope: althoUgh she left for a long while

Klaus: I’d hate to imply Roxy, but she seems more fishy than Jake.

Calliiope: look, roxy woUld never kill anyone!

Ozzy: WAIT!!!!!!!! I…. I think I know something!

Ozzy: Chloe’s room is…. Is near Roxy’s right!

Ozzy: What if her disappearance was to cover up Gamzee’s death!

Some of the people who didn’t know better seemed to somewhat agree with Ozzy. Than, Roxy shut him down.

Roxy: she did notin

Roxy: chlo would nevr kill anyone

Klaus: She’s right.

Klaus: Though Roxy? 

Roxy: wut

Klaus: You sounded less drunk than you were.

Roxy: i drnk one tiny drop 

Roxy: calliope dumped most of the stuff i had

Calliope: actUally she drunk a lot out of a wine bottle she had found.

Monokuma: Oh, right, I got that for her!

Roxy: oh so you wer the one doing my acholism

Monokuma: Yes, yes I was!

Jade: fuck you!!!

Jade: okay back to Roxy!

Roxy: i dont remember anythin from that night

Roxy: I didnt know i left!

Klaus took a little while to compose himself.

  
Klaus: Roxy, finding the alcohol from Monokuma, drinks almost all of it.

Klaus: Than, she headed to the gym, to grab a bat.

Klaus: Roxy beat Gamzee to death.

Klaus: Than she stayed in her room for a long time before she became sober enough to realize that she killed somebody and she was very messy.

Klaus: So she cleaned up and left the bat in Jake’s room so she looked innocent.

Lilly: That sounds good, but let me say something.

Lilly: We found no blood in Roxy’s room otherwise.

Klaus: She could of just-

Claude: What were YOU doing last night?   
Klaus: Sleeping.

Claude: Alright then, mr. Detective.

Klaus: What were YOU-

Henry: Hey! We were hangin’ out all night!

Henry: Claude couldn’t of done it!

Henry: Although he did leave at some point…

Klaus: Were you having sex?   
Henry: Yeah we did at around 9, but than me and Claude got dressed. 

Claude: I’m not an idiot, Klaus!   
Claude: If I was executed Henry too would die.

Henry: Exactly! 

Klaus: Oh… I forgot that..

Claude: Although I do remember seeing Gamzee running while I was wandering....

Klaus: Do you remember who was there?   
Claude: No. It was a glimpse. He seemed aggressive though. I think he had a bat.

Henry: HOLY SHIT! Like the murder weapon?

Klaus: So it was in self defence! 

Klaus: Still though, who could of been strong enough to remove that out of Gamzee’s hands?

Campanella: Either another troll, a hybrid, or a male of another species, so that excludes Roxy.

Campanella: Also, I will point out that I found something else while I was in the library.

Camp pulled out a bloodied hammer. 

Campanella: I noticed this in the library, where I was studying. 

Klaus: Who weilds a hammer?   
Dave: john does.

John: uh i do but why are looking at me for?

Klaus: Were you missing a hammer?   
John: No.

Klaus: Did anybody hang out with John?   
Jerome: I did.

Klaus: Good, what did you two do?

Jerome: Uh, nothing?

Klaus: I think I have a new theory based off of the evidence.

Claude: John was being chased by Gamzee.

Klaus: Than Jerome showed up.

Claude: He took the bat and hit gamzee once in the head!

Klaus: That wasn’t enough though, so John took out his hammer and helped Jerome finish him off. 

Claude: The two of them must of seen that Roxy was wandering, and that Jake was with his boyfriend.

Klaus: Only John got blood on his shoes, so he disposed of the evidence by throwing the bat in Jake’s room and than going to Roxy’s, where he got cleaned up. 

Claude: That is how Gamzee died.

Jerome seemed angry. John just seemed saddened. 

Jerome: What the hell claim is that?

John: i … um…

Jerome: shit!   
Monty: Why?

Jerome: Look, John was in danger! I had to defend him, even if he’s a bit weird.

John: plus I thought of a idea to save Rose in the heat of the moment! 

Dave: bro you killed somebody

John: i know i did!!!

John: i just wanted to defend myself and save rose okay!

Jade: now you are gonna die!!!!   
Jade: we’ll be seperated!!!   
Monokuma: Friends Spends!

Monozou: IT’S VOTING TIME!!

Everybody split it in half. Some voted for John, some for Jerome.

Monokuma: Since the votes are split, I will have a DUEL TO THE DEATH!   
Monotako: Jerome and John will have to kill one another using the tricks of their trade.

Monozou: Whoever wins gets to rejoin the outside world, without any penalty!   
Monoshiba: But note that you must kill your appointment within the time limit! 

So the two were whisked away to an arena. One side was blue and the other yellow, for John and Jerome respectively. On both of their sides was objects that related to their talents. 

Jerome grabbed one of the Yoyos randomly from the hundreds on his side. John, meanwhile, grabbed some cream pies and a toy hammer. 

Jerome attempted to rush to his appointment, only to be hit by one of the pies. He fell back, only to be hit by John's hammer. The bespectacled boy somehow managed to break Jerome's nose, probably with the help of the pie tin.

Jerome struggled, but John managed to hold him down. If you were to see the boy's face, it would be blue. John's former partner in crime died with just a minute on the clock.

Monokuma: I am a bear of my honor! John is free!

A minute later, and John was returned to his proper place.

John: i did it!

John: i killed jerome though

Jade: obviously!!! :(

Dave: that was hardcore bro.

Monty: You killed my friend! 

John: i know 

John: i had too

Monty: You could of left him alone!

John: look he would of choked me!

Klaus: Why wasn't he killed?

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! It was because I'm not  _ that  _ cruel!

Klaus: I'm glad to have Rose back at least.

CHAPTER 3 END

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four, Army of Hope

Everything wasn't so bad when Rose returned. She seemed mostly happy, so Klaus was satisfied. Still, something about that recording that Monokuma played when he told the crowd that Chloe was kidnapped… something was off!

Klaus: We have to find out the truth.  
Rose: Obviously, something seemed off with the recording that played.

A certain 3d glasses wearing troll appeared.

Sollux: 2o you need my help  
Klaus: Why would we need you?  
Sollux: ii may or may not have found the full recordiing  
Rose: Show us!  
Sollux: wiiiill do  
Sollux: just please promiise to kiick eriidan's ass for me  
Klaus: I suppose I can try. I am not much of a fighter though…  
Eridan: Playing dirty are wwe!

Eridan also appeared, wielding some sort of a gun.

Sollux: hey ii have 2ome important iinfo  
Eridan: So you bribe these two humans to try and fight a vvioletblood?  
Klaus: Look, we just need the information! I don't have anything against Eridan. I barely know the guy!  
Sollux: ii hate you 2o fucking much  
Sollux: ii hope you diie in a fiire  
Eridan: Stupid pissblood!   
Sollux: fiishbreath  
Eridan: Landwweller  
Klaus: Shut up-  
Sollux: iif you were two diie all of troll kiind would be better off  
Eridan: This is wwhy all lowwbloods shoul-  
Klaus: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Rose gasped. 

Rose: K..klaus?  
Klaus: I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR RIVALRY SOLLUX! GIVE ME THE FUCKING RECORDING! OR ELSE I WILL MAKE YOUR MOTHER PAY!  
Sollux: oh shiit  
Sollux: look man please don't kiill me  
Eridan: Wwhy are you scared?  
Sollux: klaus never swears  
Klaus: Yes, I know that. Now, where's the-

Sollux hastily pushed the recording in Klaus's hands before he ran off.

Rose: Klaus, are you alright?

Klaus didn't reply, instead heading for the computer room. 

Elsewhere, a festival was going on. Everybody was happy for once.

Madison: So, how are you doing?  
Alice: After Carla gave me that gift, I was excited!  
Madison: Seriously though. Carla is amazing. She can smuggle all sorts of things!  
Noah: I hope she can smuggle me out of here so I can look for Chloe.  
Alice: Relax for a moment will you?  
Noah: I would, except that Chloe was kidnapped!  
Goldie: Hey, let him vent. It's his time off.

Most of the humans had gathered for a party. The trolls were invited, but they all had things to do. The only ones absent were Klaus, Rose, Roxy, Monty, and Carla.

Camelia: So I said, "You stupid cake sniffer!"  
Cindy: … Huh…  
Camelia: What are you doing?   
Cindy: You know what? I'm going. 

Camelia seemed shocked as her only friend walked over to Isadora and her brothers.

Cindy: Hey! Uh…. Sorry for being a huge dick.  
Quigley: Why are you apologising?  
Cindy: I say this because these few trials put a new lens on life for me. I…. I don't want to be a narcissist… It was my mom who was one…  
Isadora: Duncan? Should we check on Klaus?  
Duncan: Of course. But first I must say something to Cindy.  
Duncan: Are you truthful about this?   
Cindy: Of course!  
Duncan: Than help us find Klaus. 

The four walked out of the party.

Chloe: HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE HELp-

Man one: Okay, she’s calm now, well, somewhat.  
Man two: I hope we can stop the mastermind.  
Man one: Of course we will! We just gotta tell the outside world about what she’s planning.  
Man two: Okay, let’s grab the girl and GO!  
Man one: Wait! Togami!  
Togami: You can call me Byakuya, Makoto.  
Makoto: Byakuya! How does Chloe fit into all this? Not even I know!  
Byakuya: Chloe is the girl's target. She is gullible, still believing that she was good before her fake death.

The four kids could hear this recording over and over from the computer lab.

Isadora: Klaus! W...what happened?  
Duncan: Who is Byakuya?  
Cindy: I think I might know…  
Klaus: Shut the fuck up. Let me tell you.

He turned to his three friends, his eyes sunken in.

Klaus: Byakuya Togami and Makoto Naegi are two of the original members of the first killing game.  
Klaus: They must of escaped and formed this "army of hope."  
Isadora: Look, Klaus, finding out the truth is important but you don't seem yourself.  
Klaus: How could I be myself if my girlfriend and sister are dead?  
Klaus: HOW COULD I BE MYSELF IF I KNOW THAT-

Suddenly, an explosion rang out. Monty and Cindy rushed by to the cafeteria.

The Quagmires and Cindy dragged Klaus inside, only to see a horrifying sight.

Most of the kids that attended the party were dead. A bomb had gone off, leaving many meere splats on the wall.

There were a few survivors, however, besides the kids outside of the party.

Nugget: Nugget is TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!  
Lilly: W...who could have done such a thing?  
Billy: H...holy moly…

Calliope: …  
Kody: PEOPLE EXPLODED SIS!   
Calliope: I know brother..   
Peter: Poor guys….  
Calliope: It should of killed us too.  
Kody: Don't SAY THAT!

Scott: I… oh… oh my! 

Scott ran up to the group. 

Scott: W….we…. Who….

Scott looked angrily at Monty before calming down. 

Scott: Where were you Klaus?   
Isadora: He found out something about the mastermind.  
Monokuma: Phuhuhu! 

Everybody was loathe to see the bear.

Monokuma: I got tired of waiting, so I helped somebody out by placing a bomb here.   
Monokuma: All you have to do is figure out who made it! 

The search began.

Monty: Okay Scott, I know you were lookin' at me but you can go to my room as proof. Me and Carla were… conducting buissness there.  
Scott: Okay! 

Klaus sighed before heading off to the workshop, his friends following him. Cindy, meanwhile, stayed behind.

Cindy: Why did you allow more than one murder you teddy bear?  
Monokuma: Easy! A lot of the kids in the cast were irrelevant, so I decided to make a exception.  
Cindy: You sick fuck!

Cindy rolled her eyes before going to where the bomb was, under a table. She saw part of a face. 

Cindy: Shit! Chloe's coz is dead. Fuckers…

It was dark. 

Chloe was in a room, somewhere. All she remembered where two familiar-looking people kidnapping her. 

A voice spoke up.

???: Oh, the kids okay! The weird kid is doing just fine!  
Chloe: W...where am I?  
???: Welcome to the base of the ultimates! I am Kokichi, the master of a vicious organization!  
Chloe: Wait, that sounds familiar…   
Kokichi: It should be! Junko organized the first killing game, but we managed to escape.  
Chloe: Did she die?  
Kokichi: Yes!  
Chloe: But who organized the second?

Cindy noticed a hole in the wall. Curious, she stepped inside. Luckily monokuma wasn't watching, for he had already left.

Inside was a small room with a bunch of monitors and some chairs. Most of the screens were broken, with the exception of one. 

Cindy: Huh… that is where all the bodies are kept…

She presses some keys on the keyboard until something opened.

Cindy saw Klaus and Isadora walk in. The upset boy opened a cooler. The blonde could just barely make out his voice.

Klaus: Look.   
Isadora: Her eyes, why are they blue?  
Klaus: It seems that the contacts I-

The monitor turned off.

Monotako: You know you shouldn't be doing that… right?  
Cindy: Stupid octopus!  
Monotako: I'll just leave it open then. We were gonna open the morgue eventually.

Cindy ran out.

Cindy: GUYS! I have some juicy information!

Monty and Cindy had just come back.

Monty: So THAT is what that hole contained. A button! Anyways, what information do ya have?  
Cindy: I might know who's-

Cindy was interrupted by monokuma. 

Monokuma: To the courtroom!

Everybody seemed to notice that some of the trolls were gone too.

Monokuma: Oh right! They died.  
Eridan: Obvviously…  
Sollux: who set that bomb  
Monoshiba: Me! Arf arf!  
Claude: It must-   
Klaus: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! There is definite proof that Violet faked her death. For one thing the body in the morgue had blue eyes, not brown.   
Cindy: Exactly! You are welcom-  
Klaus: I could care less. Also I found a recording that mentioned something intresting…

He took out a usb drive, plugging it into a device that Sollux had likely made. 

It played the same recording, and everybody was shocked.

Klaus: Also, the things Violet said during her execution seemed fishy, don't you think? 

Chloe was safe, for the most part. Sure, she only had a rat for company, but at least her family wasn't hurt. Than she met somebody else.

Kokichi: Meet bug weirdo!  
Gonta: Actual name is Gonta! Gonta heard that Chloe likes bugs! 

Chloe smiled for the first time since she ended up here.

Chloe: Yes I do, I love all kinds of animals!  
Gonta: Than Gonta will love Chloe! Gonta sure Gundham will love you too!  
Chloe: YOU KNOW GUNDHAM???  
Gonta: Yes! We both love animals so much!

Monokuma: Phuhuhu! You were wrong! The guy who I helped had a broken horn!  
Nepeta: :33< shut up!  
Nepeta: :33< me karkat and equius were talking!  
Equius: D--> We noticed a rumble and then we saw vriska, terezi, feferi, tavros and kanaya were dead.  
Monokuma: Than why is Kanaya alive?  
Kanaya: I Am A Rainbow Drinker.  
Rose: Indeed, my girlfriend is the best ever.  
Roxy: I still can't believe that our friends died!   
Calliope: it is very sad indeed!  
Calliope: Hey, so fun fact!   
Kody: Don't say it…

Chloe felt blissful. She had finally kissed somebody! Gundham was a great kisser after all. Right now she was laying beside him, skin on skin. 

Gundham was asleep. Of course, they had done more than just kiss, but she didn't need to think of it that much. After all, she was 18! She could do what she wanted now. For some it meant cigarettes, but for her it was sex. 

Gundam's hamsters were nearby, snuggling in a small pile. They didn't show back up until their master was done. Chloe reached to pet one of them. In response she received a bite. Chloe squealed in pain, and in response, her partner's Heterochromic eyes opened.

Gundham: Maga-Z! Please, be gentle with her. You can be fierce in battle, but not with our lover.  
Chloe: I… I feel complete.  
Gundham: So do I.  
Gundham: Mortal, we must… 

Gundham blushed. Normally he would have hid his face in his scarf but it was flung onto the ground.

Gundham: I'm just worried. I know that soon Sonya has plans on… proposing to me.  
Chloe: We… we could still date.   
Gundham: Yes, but at the same time remember Leon.

Chloe gasped! Leon! She knew that technically he was 18 when he kissed her, but Kokichi said that he freaked out when he found out her true age. 

Gundham: See?  
Chloe:I… I see.   
Gundham: Don't cry my dear. We will meet again someday. We will always be in love, it's just that our connection will merely be platonic.  
Chloe: But will they find out?  
Gundham: No. Unlike the secret of the killing game, we are the only ones who know.

At this point monokuma was desperate.

Monokuma: Fun fact! The footage of the killing game we saw was actually filmed one year earlier! So all the contestants would of been 18 or 19!  
Klaus: I don't care! Shut up!  
Karkat: JESUS FUCK NERD BY ITS MY JOB TO BE ANGRY ALL THE TIME NOT YOU  
Klaus: Just…. Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!  
Monokuma: See, he really Is stupid!  
Monokuma: No, wait, he is smart!  
Mono????: Very intelligent…  
Klaus: ...Violet…  
MonoVio: My dear brother! You found me out! This whole game was to test your abilities.  
Klaus: This whole game?!?!? ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED?  
Violet: Yes! Remember that mysterious girl I had met with, brother? She was Junko, and she showed me the way of despair.   
Klaus: So she messed with you?

A door opened behind the place where monokuma normally sat. Inside, Violet. She took her normal place.

Violet: I am so happy that you made it this far!   
Calliope: So all this bullshit was for a sick game?  
Violet: Yes! For your cooperation, you will now be back into your old forms! Now you may leave.  
Kody: No! Don't turn me back! I was a monster!

Kody hyperventilated before pulling out a hidden revolver. He shot himself. 

His body became a disturbing mix of an octopus and a person, with his tentacles as intestines. Calliope was mostly normal, besides her being an adult. And Peter had a pair of black wings and black horns.

Violet: It's a shame mouchette is dead.  
Claude: My brother is dead too.   
Henry: Ya know how charges work ya WHORE! You planned this didn't ya!  
Violet: Says the man whore who became a legal prostitute at age 13.   
Claude: Don't insult him!  
Violet: Look! It's all over now. Everything is fine.

The halls were being invaded by an army of hope. The boy of flame and the Ultimate Author led the way. 

Gundham held Soyna'a hand in his as he led his powerful army of darkness. He had to hide their secret. It was the only way.

Violet gasped when they came in the room.

Chloe: Klausie!! I'm glad you are okay!

She pulled out a blade before running towards Violet.

Monokuma started back up one more time to say one thing:

Monokuma: The Ultimate Execution of Blood and Despair!

The group rushed towards Violet.

Chloe gave Klaus a hug of relief before she began the first blow against Violet, a slice to the chest.

Chloe: YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!

Suddenly, some of Gonta's insects swarmed around the inventor. They all bit and stung her. 

Gonta: Gonta thanks all his insect friends for helping out! Especially to be bees who gave their lives! Gonta wants you all to rest easy you brave warriors.

A motorcycle hit Violet from behind, it's owner being Mondo.

Mondo: I'm just here to support my boyfriend, girlfriend, and future girlfriend's boyfriend!  
Violet: Ow… Oh… shit…

Klaus seemed to blush a bit before quickly being snapped into reality by a grey haired girl stabbing Violet with a sword.

Peko: I must help everybody out, especially my master.  
Fuyuhiko: BEAT HER ASS PEKO!

The ultimates surrounded Violet, including those from the current killing game. 

She was nearly dead, and she merely needed a final blow. 

Klaus walked up to her, pushing everybody aside.

Klaus: You never took my hope away.   
Violet: I tho...ught Fi….ona was! She was the….. per….perfect target… s...o...  
Klaus: No, it was Chloe. She's alive now…  
Violet: ...Brother. Goodb….ye.

Klaus grabbed a gun from Mukuro, shooting her in the face.

It was over. The robots were deactivated.

Everybody was quiet for a while. 

Than Chloe approached him.

Chloe: I… I hope you don't mind if I still love you…  
Klaus: Y...you still love me? I… I thought you had moved on with Leon..  
Leon: Don't worry! Chloe's dating both me and Mondo, and we agreed that polygamy was alright before we came here.  
Mondo: Just don't mess shit up, okay?

Klaus shook a little bit before shaking his head nervously. 

Chloe: Klaus, I heard you were suffering. How about we have a long talk, especially after you helped kill your sister.  
Klaus: That would be nice.

So the army of hope marched out once more, this time with new members. 

Leon and Chloe were cuddling one another. Occasionally she would glance at Gundham or Klaus. Chloe had a bookbag on her back, with Peanuts, her stuffed elephant, sticking out.

Mondo had already driven off, his boyfriend on his bike, some guy named Kyiotaka.

Gundham was mostly focusing on Sonya, a blush on his cheeks.

The quagmire triplets seemed to be comforting one another, especially Quigley, after the death of his former girlfriend. 

John had survived. Nobody was sure how, but he did, and he even had a ring on! Currently he was flirting with Roxy, who seemed to enjoy the attention. 

Rose and Kanaya were holding hands. 

And Klaus was walking alone, near the front, thinking. 

It was nice to see the light again, and soon he would see his sun and moon, Sunny and Beatrice. Of course, Klaus would have to explain all that happened, but that would occur later. For now, it was him and his thoughts, as he saw a giant figure near the sunrise, who was apparently the other Calliope could shapeshift. Wasn't the world weird? 

"Phuhuhu! Remember kids, the despair is about to begin again! We must wait quite a few years, right?" 

"I'm talking to you, of course. The characters can't hear us."

"And ALWAYS USE A CONDOM YOU BASTARDS."

No, that would be ridiculous, Klaus thought. Monokuma was dead, his owner was deactivated! He chucked to himself. No despair would befall him and his family ever again.

Right?


End file.
